KAGOME
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: I am not that good at summarys but it is a oneshot story so please read. The pairings are InuKags and some MirSan and SesRin at the end. Enjoy :I did another chapter just for you guys:
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I really hope you like this one shot story. I worked very hard on it. My friend gave me this idea and this is my first battle one shot story so take it easy on me. Enjoy.

**KAGOME**

"HeHe, you're dead InuYasha" Naraku said as he once again put a sword though him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all injured and losing blood fast. Kagome was attending to them wall InuYasha was fighting but he wouldn't last very long. When Kagome was done with Shippo and Sango and was about to do Miroku when InuYasha came flying to them and banged into a tree right behind them.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled as she ran to InuYasha

"InuYasha are you all right" Kagome said as she helped him up

"Yes…I think so" InuYasha said as he go up but fell back down when he felt the pain

"InuYasha" Kagome said

"You, Miko, you will die next" Naraku said as he came towards her

'There must be a way to defeat him' Kagome thought as Naraku was coming towards her

'_Kagome' said a voice in her head_

'Is that you KiKyo' Kagome said

'_Yes it is, now there is a way to kill Naraku but you will die doing it'_

'Die, what do you mean die'

'_The only way to kill him is to put one of your arrows throw your heart and shoot it at him'_

'But how can when I run it throw my heart I will die and…..'

'_Don't worry about it since you are a Miko you will live long enough to fire your arrow'_

'But… I don't want to leave InuYasha… I love him'

'_But would you like to be alive with him dead our dead knowing he is alive and safe'_

'Ok… I'll do it'

Kagome walk over to were InuYasha was know lying down trying to get up (Naraku missed Kagome because InuYasha got her out of the way)

"InuYasha don't move you'll open your wounds"

"There must be a way to defeat him"

Kagome bent down and kissed InuYasha on the lips which surprised him and when she pulled away she went over to were Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were and gave each of them a hug and they were all wondering why she was doing all this and then Kagome walked in front of Naraku who was only 10 feet away from her. She then took out an arrow and rain it throw her heart which made everyone's eye widen.

"You're dead Naraku" Kagome said as she got ready to shoot him

"No I am not" Naraku said as he came towards her

Kagome shoat her arrow and it hit him

"NOOOOO how could I be defeated by a mere mortal" Naraku said as he disappeared

Then Kagome fell over in a pool of blood looking very pale

"Kagome…KAGOME" InuYasha said as he ran over to her and pick up her head and put it on his lap

"Come on Kagome wake up" Sango said as she shook Kagome with Shippo crying on Miroku shoulder

"Inu…Yasha" Kagome said very weak as she opened her eyes

"Kagome, are you ok"

"Yes… I am"

"Why did you do that, I mean I could have killed him"

"I know…but I wanted to save you myself"

"Why"

"Because… I love you" Kagome said as she leaned forward and kissed him and then fell backwards and died.

"Kagome…KAGOME" InuYasha said as he started to cry for the first time in his life wall holding her very close. Sango was holding on to Miroku who was surprisingly not groping her and Shippo was crying his eyes out

"She's dead I see" said a voice from behind them. InuYasha turned around and saw it was KiKyo

"Yes, what of it" InuYasha said

"Well, now scene she is dead we can be together again" KiKyo said as she walked up to InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek and smiled

"Get away from me" InuYasha said as he smacked KiKyo away from him

"Ha, I helped you get rid of her so we could be together and that you could use the jewel to become human so you should be thanking me"

InuYasha put Kagome down and ran up to KiKyo and punched her in the face (go InuYasha sorry here but sometimes I just want to kill her) sending her flying into a tree

"You are the one who told her that she had to kill herself to defeat Naraku, why, why did you do that" InuYasha said as he ran up to her and hit her in her stomach

"So we could be together, I knew that you were starting to fall in love with her and I knew that she was in love with her so I had to get rid of here"

InuYasha pulled out his sword and cut KiKyo across the stomach which cut right throw her and she died but before she did she kissed him on the cheek and said "I will be waiting for you in hell my beloved Inuyasha" and then disappeared

"InuYasha, you can use the jewel to wish Kagome to come back to life" Sango said as she gave InuYasha the jewel

"Your right, I forgot all about the jewel, ok, here I go" InuYasha took the jewel in his hand and closed his eyes "Please, bring Kagome back" then there was a glow of pink light that went around Kagome and InuYasha. When the glowing stopped InuYasha went back and sat next to her. Kagome then opened here eyes and sat up.

"Kagome" InuYasha said as he hugged her

"Oh InuYasha, I love you" Kagome said as she hugged him back

InuYasha then pulled away, leaned forward and kissed Kagome. She was surprised but melted in to it a throw her arms around his neck. They stayed that way forever it seemed like and they were so happy.

5 years later

"Akane come on home dinner is ready" InuYasha yelled from the tree house

"Ok daddy, come on Shippo dinners ready" Akane said as she ran to the tree and started to climb the stairs

"Ok" Shippo said as he came up to the stairs and went up them to the house

The house was I the scared tree wear InuYasha and Kagome first met. InuYasha and Kagome were married and had Akane who was 5 years old and she had golden eyes like InuYasha and dog ears like InuYasha and she has a little of InuYasha's personality and her hair was black like Kagome and her ears were black too, they also adopted Shippo and InuYasha surprisingly let Shippo call him dad (Isn't that sweet). Sango and Miroku have been married for 3 years and had a 2 year old son named Aogi and he had black hair like Miroku and brown eyes. Sango and Miroku lived with InuYasha and Kagome in the tree and they were all happy. And Sess and Rin got married and they to live in the tree house because now InuYasha and Sess have stopped fighting and they have been married for one year and have a 6 month year old girl named Satsuki, she had white hair like Sess and eyes like Rin (Sorry, I don't know what color her eyes are and sorry that they did come in earlier but I didn't think about it until I was done so please forgive me) and she had ears like Sess's

"What are we having for dinner" Shippo asked as he sat at the table with everyone else

"Ramen" Kagome said as she put some on everyone's plate with Sango helping

"Yaaaaaaa" InuYasha and Akane said, Kagome just rolled her eyes. InuYasha got her into Ramen as wall

After dinner

"Ok you kids, time for bed" InuYasha said

"Yes, it is getting late and it's past Aogi bed time, come on" Sango said as she pick up Aogi and her and Miroku went into there room

"Yup, it is really past Satsuki bed time so we better go to bed to, night you guys" Rin said as she picked Satsuki up and her and Sess went to bed

"Please can we stay up a little bit more, please" Akane and Shippo said at the same time

"No, know go to bed" InuYasha said

"Ok night daddy" Akane said as she gave InuYasha a kiss "Night mommy" she said as she gave Kagome a kiss and went to her room

"Night dad" Shippo said as he kissed InuYasha (Isn't that sweet) "Night mommy" Shippo said as he kissed Kagome and went to his room.

"Come on, we should go to sleep to" Kagome said as she headed to her room and changed close. A little bit later InuYasha came in and changed his close and got in bed next to Kagome and snuggled next to Kagome and fell asleep. He fell asleep thinking of how good his life is and how lucky he is to have a wife, a little girl, and a son even if it is Shippo and that he is glad to be alive.

A/N: I may add another chapter about when Koga finds out but you tell me if you want me to when you review and I need a lot of reviews please, PLEASE.


	2. AN Important

A/N: I am sorry to say that I will not be posting a chapter to this story any time soon. Its not that I am giving up on this story its just that I have SOL's to get ready for and after school gets out I am going to California and I will be busy so it will take me a long time to update but when I get back I will put up new chapters and maybe a new story. Wish me luck on finding any cute boys on the beach and I am sorry if this gets you made but it can't be helped I mean last week my English teacher gave me 100 terms to defin at the end of class and she asked me if I could type it and print a copy for her I mean out of all the people in my class she told me to type it and I only had one day to do it and I didn't start until 6:00 because I had flute so you see my point in this matter. So again I am sorry and I will update sometime in June.

Love ya,

InuYashas-writer-and-lover aka Sarah-Margaret


	3. Koga came to visit

A/N: I have gotten reviews that say they want another chapter up but first I would like to think my reviewers for reviewing my story and I hope you like this chapter when … well you will figure it out but I have to do another chapter to this to finish it so there will be another one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Akane, Aogi, Satsuki, and Llliya which is sad because I would love to have InuYasha and his ears, but I can't Cry Sniff Tear

Chapter 2: Koga comes to visit

Kagome was the first to wake up the next morning. She turned to her side to see InuYasha still asleep and he was snoring so load it wasn't even funny.

'No wonder I woke up' Kagome thought putting her hand over her ears but then she thought of something that made her smile an evil grin. She sat up, grabbed the pillow that here head was on, raised it above her head, then hit InuYasha on the head waking him up.

"What did you do that for" InuYasha said as he sat up rubbing his noise

"Because you were snoring and woke me up" Kagome said with a little giggle

"I do not snore"

"Yes you do"

"That's it" InuYasha said as he tackled Kagome pining her to the bed. Then he started to do butterfly kisses down her neck making her laugh

"Stop InuYasha **giggle** that tickles, stop it" Kagome said trying to get InuYasha off of her

Then InuYasha's lip's brushed against hers, taking her into a passionate kiss which she melted into as she throw her arms around his neck deepening it. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave him without hesitation. His hand went riding up her shirt and started to play with her bra making her moan as she rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Then Kagome heard a giggle from outside the door and she shook her head.

"InuYasha, we have little visitors outside the door who are watching us" Kagome said as she heard a gasp and feet running from the door way

"Come on Kagome, just a little bit longer" InuYasha said going back to kissing down her chest

"InuYasha, come on we got to get up now that they now we are up and you don't want them to tell Miroku

"Ok, ok, damn Miroku and his perverted brain and the kids for getting up so early" mumbled as he gave Kagome a quick yet passionate kiss as he got up from the bed to get dressed.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha and also got up to get dressed. She got into a black skirt with a red tank top. She had her hair down and curled it. She also put on a necklace that had a red jewel on it that InuYasha gave her for her birthday last week. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome wearing a pair of jeans and white tank top thing that guys wear that showed of his muscles(A/N: No wonder Kagome got that for InuYasha, YUMMY . Oh, Kagome got some clothes for everyone from her era).

Kagome was about to go out to the living room when InuYasha grabbed her around the waist and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "We will finish that 'punishment' later" he said kissing her on the cheek making her laugh as the walked into the living room were Akane and Shippo were sitting with angelic faces on a little halo over there heads

"You're off the hock this time but if you wake up early again and I catch you watching us I swear…" InuYasha said before Kagome interrupted by covering his mouth and stepping on his foot

"What your** father** is trying to say is if you wake up early please don't spy on us just come out here, you can get something to eat and if you need us just knock on the door ok" Kagome said

"Ok Mommy" Akane and Shippo said as they went to play in there room's

"That hurt" InuYasha said as they walked into the kitchen to help Kagome fix breakfast

"Well, you know what, I don't want you scaring them, just because you are doing it to make them tough it doesn't mean you should do it every single time you get mad and you know what know when Akane gets make she starts cursing and I think 'I wonder where she got that from' and you know who's name pop's into my mind, yours, she growing up to be just like you" Kagome said as she was getting things to cook over the fire

"Like father like daughter" InuYasha said smiling at himself as he helped Kagome

"Your right, soon she may start to turn brain dead like her father" Kagome said laughing

"Ha, that was not funny and I am smart thank you very much"

"I disagree" said a voice from behind them, it was Sesshomaru. He was wearing some baggy white pants and a white shirt; he would normally wear his normal out fit with the white pants and the armor but Rin liked wearing the clothes that kagome got them so he wore them to make her happy. Rin was wearing green skirt with an orange tank top.

"What did you say" InuYasha said making a fist

"I said you were dumb" Sesshomaru said smiling

"Why you…"

"Boys calm down, we don't need this, especially this early in the morning, come on Sess we got to get some herbs for Satsuki, he has a fever and I want to bring it down" Rin said as she went into her room to cheek on Satsuki and coming back out and walking to the door with Sesshomaru "Oh Kagome, if Satsuki wakes up can you take care of him until I get back"

"Sure" Kagome said turning back to what she was doing

"Mommy, Daddy after breakfast can we go out and play with the kids in the village" Akane said as she and Shippo came in the kitchen

"Sure but be careful ok" InuYasha said

"Ok daddy" Akane and Shippo said at the same time

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh, I wonder who that could be, Shippo want to come with me to answer the door" Kagome said as she started walking there

"Ok" Shippo said as he ran to catch up to her and jumped on her shoulder

Kagome opened the door and gasped, the person at the door was...

Dum Dum Dum

A/N: Be glad that I didn't put this as a cliffy

"Koga" Kagome said surprised

"Kagome, my loving mate" Koga said as he grabbed her and kissed her ON THE LIPS

"Hey, get of my mom" Shippo said as he scratched Koga on the cheek

Koga backed away and rubbed his cheek then looked at Shippo and gave him a death glare

"Shut up you little runt" Koga said as he hit him on the cheek sending him of Kagome shoulder (A/N: Kagome wasn't really paying attention to them, she was still in shock)

"Waaaaaaaa" Shippo started to cry and then Kagome came back down to earth and picked up Shippo

"Shhhhh, Shippo its ok, I am here" Kagome said rocking him back and forth in her arms and he stopped crying and just held on to her

Then Kagome turned back to Koga and said "Koga that was uncalled for, you hurt Shippo" she said sending him a death glare

"But he ruined or moment my sweet, so are you ready to go back to the cave"

"Go back to the cave, what for"

"So we can get started on being mates and I wan tot claim you tonight, so let's get going" Koga said as he took her hand and started to pull her away

"Wh..." Kagome started to say but she got interrupted

"Kags, is something wrong I thought I herd Shippo crying and I thought I smelled that mangy wolf" InuYasha said as he came to the door with Akane on his back then he saw Koga

"Well, well, well, look who is here, mutt face, came to say congratulation or goodbye" Koga said still holding Kagome by the wrist

"Why would I say that, if its goodbye I would say goodbye to you right know if its congratulation to you I would be like 'for what', and what are you doing with Kagome and what did you do to my son" InuYasha said as he put Akane done

"DADDY" Shippo yelled as he jumped into InuYasha's arms "Koga kissed mommy on the lips and I tried to get him of by scratch him on the cheek and then he hit me on the cheek and I went of mommy shoulders and hit the hard floor and then he said he was going to take mommy to his cave to make her his mate" Shippo said crying into InuYasha's arms

"HE WHAT" InuYasha yelled and then giving Koga a death glare

"Get you hands of my mate you basterd" InuYasha said as he put Shippo down and grabbed Kagome by the waist pulling her towards him

"Your mate Kagome is this true"

"YES, it is true, I love him" Kagome said as she tore her arm from Koga and turned and hugged InuYasha

"But Kags, you said that you would be my mate when I gave you the shokin (I know I spelled it wrong) shards remember"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Thank you Koga I owe you for this" Kagome said as she took the shards, hugged him and ran back to InuYasha_

"_YES, she said she would be my mate, in your face mutt face" Koga said jumping up and down_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Koga I said I owed you not be your mate"

"I don't care your coming with me" Koga ripped Kagome from InuYasha's arms and ran into the forest

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled

"KAGOME" InuYasha yelled falling on his knee's "Kagome.."

"Daddy" Akane said as she came up to him and hugged him and started crying "that man is going to bring mommy back right"

"No he's not" InuYasha said as he took her and Shippo into an embrace "but don't worry, I will get mommy back ok" InuYasha said as he pulled back looking at his two kids

"Ok" they said as they hugged them again

"You two, go and eat breakfast and I will go to get mommy and tell uncle Sess and Miroku and Aunt Rin and Sango what happened and tell them not to worry ok, I will be back soon and with mommy" he said as he got up and ran into the forest

'Don't worry Kagome, I will find you and kill him'

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I will put up the next one sometime next week or the week after, I don't know. Please review PLEASE!


End file.
